Falling Back
by Stialyna
Summary: After three years, Violet is finally back, but with a couple of surprises. Set after Endless, follow her in a new journey where there is a new figure in her grigori family's lives, who may or may not try to replace her. Contains some spoilers from Empower.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: **I do not own The Violet Eden Chapters, apart from my own characters I've added, all rights belong to Jessica Shirvington.)

**Falling Back: Chapter 1**

I never thought that this day would come. Where I'd come back to the place I never thought I'd come back to, for the sake of not endangering the ones I care about most...well almost all of them.

"Mummy? Where are we going? Are we going to finally see Aunt Steph?" The little angel with big green sparkling eyes asked me, her ringlets of silky brown hair falling above her hips.

"Yes, Honey, we are and a few other people like Uncle Sal and Uncle Spence." I said, trying to quench her curiosity without giving too much detail of who she'd actually meet. "I'm sure that once your brother wakes up, you'll be able to talk about how you'll prank Uncle Sal and Spence later on, okay?"

"Will you still help though? Cedric isn't very good with coming up with ideas."

"Of course, it will be epic." Laughing I continued to drive.

I thought back to what I had done almost three years ago. What I had sacrificed and who I had said goodbye to. I left that day thinking that I couldn't, no, wouldn't forget them all, but that time I never knew I was pregnant. With twins no less.

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw my little angels singing along to the song playing on the radio. Their names were Cedric Aaron Eden-Wood and Elachaea Cahelin Eden-Wood. They share the feature characteristics of both Lincoln and I. Cedric has hazel eyes and light brown, untamable hair with blond natural highlights. Enachaea has as previously mentioned; green eyes and brown wavy hair. Born on March 21st and fraternal twins.

Parking along the kerb side, behind a familiar Volvo, I had the twins out of their car seats and walking to the door of a very familiar warehouse.

"Knock, knock, knock." Elachaea and Cedric both knocked on the door simultaneously.

The door creaked open and Griffin dropped the glass he was holding as he saw me. The glass shattered, and along with it, what remained of my already shattered heart, as I saw the scene behind him. Lincoln laughing with joy with a blonde haired woman, as they danced across the kitchen floor...closely.

He didn't look like he aged at all. However, slow aging did come with being Grigori. I barely looked held together when away from my twins. They're the reasons why I am almost myself, almost whole. He, after all that happend - soul shattered and lost in the Angel Realm...looked happy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfic and if you would like me to continue it please say so. Please comment, I'm open to criticism. Have a wonderful time reading!


	2. Chapter 2

(**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Violet Eden Chapters, apart from my own characters I've added, all rights belong to Jessica Shirvington.)

**Falling Back: Chapter 2**

Griffin stared at me, then rushed quickly towards the children and I before engulfing me in a very strong bear hug. "Oh Violet! You're back!" He whispered. I felt something wet drop on my left shoulder and realised that Grif was crying.

He looked the same but his eyes showed the truth. There was gladness in them, telling me without words of how elated he was that I came back. Surprise of the children that were with me. More sorrow than I last saw three years ago, maybe because of Lincoln, battles with the enemies, I don't know.

"Hi Grif. How have you been?" I returned the hug, then separated myself away from him. "Is Steph here? I rang her before I landed but she didn't answer my call."

"I'm fine Violet. Oh...yeah she is, Salvatore is training with Zoe, Spencer with his partner. Stephanie is watching them. Though I think that drilling them would be the correct term. She rarely is a spectator and is now a third in command." He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. Wincing as we heard Steph yell about how the three sparing, should not jump into things without analyzing obvious weaknesses and strengths that your possible opponent has. Especially to Spencer, it seemed.

_Good old Spence, he doesn't seem to have changed. At all._

As I thought this, I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings. The music seemed to have stopped somehow during my reverie. I didn't even realise that Lincoln had come over just to check out what was taking Griffin so long.

He looked over Grif's shoulder to see me. during the hug, El and Ed had been place behind me by my hand. He didn't see them at all, which considering the circumstance I was in, seem to help me not become starstrucked by his still inhuman good looks. _Jesus, is it just me or is this air space getting hotter?_ However, even with all that, I still haven't forgotten the choice he left me with, when we faced Lillith. _I don't think you ever will_, a voice said in my mind.

"Violet..." Lincoln whispered.

"Umm, Grif if I could just get to Steh, I'll get going to settle these two in." I tried ignoring _him_. Being near Lincoln turned on that one switch I learnt to master these past few years, to not feel my heartbreak over him. Courtesy to Phoenix of course.

"Follow me, who are these little adorable children, might I add?" Grif enquired me. As we were walking to the mat area just opposite to the mural I painted, which looked fresh still and brought back memories, El and Ed were peeking out to each side of my legs; respectively, El my left and Ed my right. Lincoln still stood frozen near the entry way, the open door long forgotten. A gust of wind whooshed past me slamming the door close, taking Lincoln out of his stupor. I didn't have the time to answer Griffin.

Standing before me, was Steph who squealed screaming about how she thought I was coming tomorrow, and came to give me the tightest hug that (to be honest) started to suffocate me. Behind her, Zoe and Spence looked on. Zoe in her punk style had her hand up as if she was controlling something. I realised it was her who closed the door. They both looked on at me with a stern expression, while Sal looked on happily as his fiancé was happy. Spence's partner hanged behind Spence with big blue eyes - a little apprehension flittered through them, and protectiveness too.

The girl Lincoln had danced with stood in the kitchen and leaned against the bench, mischief was present in her, what seemed, friendly smile. She glared at me though, looking as if I took her favourite toy in my arrival. Though her stance was laid back, her body language exuded an aura of dudgeon. I think she felt threatened by me. _Violet - 1. Stranger-who-had-her-hands-all-over-my-man - 0._

Getting me out of my thought, again, Zoe with fierce eyes stomped her foot and place her hands on her hips. "Where have you been?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**AN:** What do you guys think? Please comment, I'd like to know what your opinions are.


	3. Chapter 3

(**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Violet Eden Chapters, apart from my own characters, all rights belong to Jessica Shirvington.)

**Falling Back: Chapter 3**

I stared behind me at the twins, who looked excitedly at their 'Aunt Steph' - who was still hugging the crap out of me, by the way - diverted my eyes back to who were in front of me. Looking sheepishly on the floor over Steph's shoulders, I replied, "I've been busy?"

"I can see that," Zoe started, Spence however interrupted her by shoving past her and ran from the training mat and came barreling at Steph and I's hug to join in the fray.

"You're back, I told them, you would! Man, Eden, it hasn't been all too exciting without you here. _Sigh_."

"_Umph! _Get off me guys, I can't breathe! Spence you stink. Didn't you introduce him to any deodorant after our first meeting, Steph?" I felt tugging from the twins and looked down at them. They were shy and wanted back in the car. How did I know that? Mother's instincts, and by their tired eyes I knew that both El and Ed, were tired too. I sighted the time on my watch, and realized how close it was until the twin's scheduled nap time, 10:30 am, it's 10:15 am now. Awkwardly, I move my hand around both Spence and Steph. I gave the keys to Cedric, giving him the _I'll-be-there-in-five_ look, before he dragged a more tired looking Eladraea with him and out the door.

"Let me guess, you gotta head off now?" Spence grumbled into my left shoulder as Steph sighed on my other.

"_Cough_, _cough_!" Spencer's partner stepped towards me, looked at Zoe with a knowing look before the both of them unexpectedly joined into the group hug which left us sprawling on the ground. Me as their landing mat. "It's so nice to meet you, Violet!"

"Nice to meet you...eh? Too?" I whispered out and abruptly made them get off me. I stayed on my back trying to catch my breath. _Breathe, you had two children all by yourself, four grown adults on top of you is a piece of cake. __Phew, _glad I got my breathing back under control, I relieved myself of the prostrated position I was in and stood up as they too, did.

"Oh, I'm Claire by the way. I've heard so much about you. I-"

I cut her off, I know it wasn't nice, but I had two children, who albeit are mature for their two-year old ages, needed to get their mum to get them to their new apartment so they can have their rest. "It's great meeting you, Claire, at least I don't have to lug him around with me now. Thanks, you really did me a favour." I joked as I gave her an individual hug while she laughed and mock pouted at me. "Sorry for cutting you off but I need to get going now, I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I said towards Claire, Zoe, Sal and Spence. I angled my body towards Steph more and asked her for my apartment keys she got for me when I arranged the furniture moving company and bought the apartment. She basically directed the workers the way I wanted them to arrange my apartment layout in a physical presence.

She handed them over and I bid them goodbye before getting back in the car. I look in my rear view mirror and saw that the twins had already strapped themselves to their car seats and had fallen asleep. Turning the engine on, I saw that I had a new text from Steph.

_Vi, knew you'd wonder what happened to Grif, Linc and Rebecca. They got a call and went off to hunt. Rebecca is a transfer grigori from New Orléans - partnerless btw. I'd stay clear of Lincoln, he's mad._  
_XOStephXO_

_Thank god, for that girl. She knows me so well it's frightening. Almost as frightening as how much I matured._ Shivers went up my spine as I thought this. I exited from the park and drove off after sending a thank you reply. Hmm, Rebecca must be the blonde woman's name. Who is she to Lincoln? _Partner? No. Friend? They looked a bit more comfortable than that. Girlfri... No, I can't and won't think that. _

Lincoln was mad at me. I wonder if it was because he saw the twins and wondered who their father was (him) or mad at me because I had left him. No, Lincoln never saw the twins. My powers had grown and I'm now able to shield them from being seen or sensed by sheer will power. Only Grif knows because he is a truth see-er and Sal because he's a lie detector. My glamour hides truth. Other than those two, Steph, Spence and Claire know about the twins as Spence and Steph are the godparents of Ed and El. To be frank, Spence can't hide anything from Claire.

All I know now was that the twins needed their dad, and I will be hell-bent on getting him into their lives. I just worry for what his reaction will be. Will he be able to adapt to having two children to care for? At the moment, I'll just see whether he is in the right state to receive the information. _Maybe he's already moved on,_ if that has happened, we will stay here - the twins and I - and I'll try to act as if I'd never known him. It would be hard, but it would mean that I'd protect my children from heartbreak if he chose the _other_ woman over them.

Carrying the twins out of the car, I took the lift to our new apartment. Home, this was it. _This isn't home_, a voice in my head said, _home is where fresh basil grows on under the window, where a whole wall is filled with your painting, where someone had gotten a coffee machine just for you to make every morning and night that you're there..._ I ignored it and the voice began to go back into the recess of my mind. I opened the door.

"Lover, I thought you'd need help."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN:** Thanks to those who have taken the time to read this.

To who ever 'Guest' is who had left me a review (which I deleted), it is not nice to give someone bad criticism. If my fanfiction isn't perfunctory for you then you didn't have to leave a review at all. Insulting my writing is bad manners, I would think that your parents would have taught you better than that. I'd like to consider my self a mature person and would like to leave you a tip: You need to learn how to spell correctly and how to use punctuation correctly too. It will take you no where in life to misspell a mundane word such as 'is',


	4. Chapter 4

(**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Violet Eden Chapter, apart from my own characters, all rights belong to Jessica Shirvington.)

**Falling Back: Chapter 4**

Phoenix laid on the chaise lounge by the window, between the two doors to the balcony outside, in a relaxed manner. His eyebrows were quirked up as he looked at the twins in my arms before fluidly moving towards us and taking Cedric.

Without a word, I led him to the twin's bedroom through the memorized living plan that I received when buying this apartment. He stayed eerily silent when I laid El down on her bed as well as Ed, tucking them in and kissing their foreheads. We walked back towards the living room.

He stood this time. The sun shone its rays through the custom-made Fenton-Wellington doors, that had detailed engravings on its frames like the ones from Grigory bracelets, namely my wrists. The living room glowed with pure brilliance as my interior designing came to life in a way I never have expected it to.

The walls, a pale green and almost a translucent colour, sparkled like the unending walls of the angel realms (but without the lost souls). My feature wall on the south wall, painted midnight blue, matching the velvet drapes ensuring the covers from prying eyes through the balcony doors at night. Cream coloured furniture, complementing the beige carpet, were strategically placed in a relaxed homely setting yet still seemed to be of grandeur. The glass coffee table shone of radiance of rainbows and it's legs weren't metal but a rich mahogany. The mahogany wood all tied to the sideboard table as well as the frame of the balcony doors. Working harmoniously together, I patted myself mentally for the great design. I grabbed one of the vases full of flower in the modern stainless-steel kitchen. The arrangement of flowers were made up of lilies and green dewy leaves. The ornate vase was of an amethyst colour and had designs of lilies. I strucked gold when I saw four vases of the same design, different only in body shape, ranging from double handles curved like vines (Loutrophorus), no handles at all but with water flow-like rim (Oinochoe (with no handle)), flared base with fading colour of the amethyst (Lebes Gamikos), and finally, a four handled one (Hydria).

I place the Oinochoe on the side-board table, parallel to a family picture, of the twins and I when they were born, that was on a slight angle towards the open view of the city. I used to think that freedom was almost nonexistent. Fighting exiles all the time and trying to juggle _family_? Forget it. Now, though, I see the errors of my judgment, I learnt that though there is no clear demarcation line between the world I thought I belonged to before the truth came and the life I live now. That is why I needed to confront my fears and worry. Came back.

Phoenix must have seen the serene expression of acceptance from the stance he had, leaning casually against the doorway. He seemed to alight from his train of thoughts and came to walk towards me in that leisurely pace of his. He came behind me and offered solace in his arms.

"You could have told us." Quietly mumbling this behind my ear, he positioned his body behind me and embraced me. It felt comforting. It was like a safe haven from my chaotic life. "We wondered. We wondered why you started to subconsciously shield a part of yourself from us." _Us_, he must mean my Sole-archaic angel-maker and my guides. "We would have helped, we agreed to protect you. You are directly our indirect link to saving humanity...and assert a balance to the incredibly large ratio between grigoris and exiles."

I leaned back sinking even further in his clutches. I knew that one day, I wouldn't be able to keep them from visiting me with the twins presence forever. I was naïve to think so. "I asked of you for two amulets like the one Mum had put aside for me to wear when I was a baby, didn't I? It was help enough."

"To you yes, but to us no. All those exiles that hunted you during your trimesters. I can't possibly understand how you think you could have left those battles unscathed!" I flinched at his tone, but his relaxing demeanor still remained.

"I matured, Phoenix. Two kids do that to you! They were never in danger, I protected them...I didn't ask for help because after that war; I already asked too much. I knew." I started of strong and with an imperative tone. As I carried on telling him of my reasons however, I became a little demure little kitten. "I didn't know how you'd react, how they'd react. As far as my newly acquired knowledge knows, there has never been a case of this. I didn't want them in danger or in the receiving end of animosity if our people thought they were abominations. Or a scientific improbability to poke and prod, experiment on."

"I know, Lover. Let me guess, to give them extra protection you imbedded sapphires in the amulets that you crafted to become rings, for them?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Quizzically, I replied him.

"Experience and a long time filled with appraising battle strategies." I turned around stepping out of the embrace and quirked my eyebrows at him. I also realised the joke he allowed me to make. I grinned evilly in my head.

"Did you just admit that you were old? Should I call you, Old Man, now?" I cheekily poked my tongue out at him before using the cream coloured four-seater couch to flip myself over and away from him, removing myself from Phoenix's range of oncoming barrage surely to come.

He quickly jumped across the distance between us before transporting us to the bridge between the veils. "You'll pay for that later." He whispered. Uri and Knox seemed amused and very en sync, now that I know and understood that they were the same being with two forces separating them into two. Copies of the same but not.

"Ehm, we must discuss something with you Violet." Lochmet began, I gulped knowing that this will be serious. "It is rather surprising of what we have found out about our next enemy. I'm sure you will be able to brief us on what you, yourself, have learnt."

I never thought of the impending predicament they were about to give me. If I'd known then..._shit_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN: **Hope this makes up for me putting off from updating this story. There have been some books that I needed to finish incase I didn't have the time to read them once school starts back on. If you want something to happen, PM me and I'll consider putting it into the plot. Thanks for reading!

PS: I'll make the plot clearer in the next chapter for those who are a bit lost. I've been studying English on inferring, so I guess it subconsciously made me write this with a few blank spots (?). :)


	5. Chapter 5

(**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Violet Eden Chapter, apart from my own characters, all rights belong to Jessica Shirvington.)

**Falling Back: Chapter 5**

Okay, now see? Angels just have to be the most horrible at being helpful. All they give you are riddles and more riddles. The only thing they say that is bang on the dot, the truth without being cryptic, is when they tell you about how unlucky your life is. Or you know, the erroneous decisions you've made. _Like not telling them important things...or sleeping with a certain someone?_

Lochmet gave me a look of disappointment when the subject to begin was about my, giving birth to El and Ed. "Why did you not tell us about them, Violet? A son and daughter of a Grigori of Power and Sole? They'd attract too many exiles. I'm afraid that even with your ingenious idea with the sapphires, my enemy is approaching still, and I apologize even further-" He tried to talk as quickly as he could. It didn't deter me from understanding every single thing he said, though. I had Steph as my befriend, for how many years now? We talk a lot over the phone, and her presence is made-up-for by her talking...

"Why? No one is after them right?"

He gave me an answer with his stature lowered by his defeated shoulders. I gave him an expression. I couldn't talk at the moment and I needed to hear from his mouth that it wasn't true. "For what we know, he is going after you, you are the key to his success in destroying balance. I maybe a warrior, but his skills match mine. Though he casted himself out, I'm afraid that his powers are still in his possession. He is a Sole and is of endings, not beginnings. I am of light, he is of malign. I bring justice, he will tear that down and bring the unworthy worthy."

I was so confused at this point. _What did he mean?_ Uri and Nox looked at me with pity in their eyes. Phoenix who was behind me is now beside my other angel-maker. They both looked sad but had an air of unrelenting power. As if no matter how hard someone tried, they wouldn't be defeated by anyone.

_Angels. Once they are back on their pedestals or stay on it? Jeesh, their arrogance is astounding! _

Then I started to piece things together. Balance. There was only one angel mentioned in the bible of being able to bring balance - to give to the worthy and to give the unworthy their worth. This angel made this decision at the end of someone's life. He weighed their soul. He was God's second in command! _Jesus, Mary and Joseph! _

"Michael," my voice sounded frail and weak even to me, "You are Michael, and..." I licked my lips. The seriousness of what is going to happen hit me worse than Dad slapping me that one time. "Samael, Angel of Death is our adversary? Wait, don't. I just need to kn-now anything else you know." I mumbled to myself about how I was so stupid. The dream!

"Yes, I'm surprised that you have pieced the pieces quickly.

The dream had shown me things so horrific I dreaded my rest. "Don't be. I've found photographic memory as one of the traits I accumulated from you, Michael. So just tell me what else you know! How can I stop him? What other motives does he have?"

Following my question, Uri and Nox stepped towards me. "I believe I know." they said it as one being. It shocked me, as they have always complained about being called alike/the same in the past, and here they aren't even giving each other dissatisfy-ing looks of their simultaneous actions.

"Ok. Tell me." I put on my warrior mask in case what I hear is really, _really_ bad.

Uri started out by giving me the good news. Apparently, Samael will bring an army with him to get to me. He needed my blood to bridge the gap between the two realms to get to Michael. Also needing it to slay him and any other angel who will oppose him in the battle.

Nox being of dark, wanted to give me the bad news.

_Oh joy! _Sarcasm. I maybe more mature, but I still love that thing.

I am strong enough to defeat him when melding myself into my inner warrior, my soul from my Sole. I can only do this when I have truly yielded to who and what I am. I thought I had already, but I guess not. Now here is the really thing that started to break my heart even worse than seeing Lincoln happy with Rebecca. Or the twins asking for Lincoln.

If i didn't fully know the extent of what I can do and unleash that while fighting the 'Angel of Death', Samael, he will literally take my life from me.

I need to figure out how to tell Linc, that the twins are his. If I didn't make it out of this alive, Ed and El had him, and I'd rather he look after them. After all, godparents are only supposed to take custody of their godchild/children if both parents are dead.

The meeting adjourned. I soon found myself back in my apartment in the twin's shared bedroom. I looked at them and moved my hands to sweep loose hair from both of their foreheads. They were in a big toddler's crib that they shared within the room. They looked so innocent...I just hoped that I'd be there for them in the future.

They woke up soon after and we spent the day unpacking our clothes before having lunch. We played together and watched movies. Hours later, the house tidy and the kids asleep again, I lay in my bed thinking if the dreams will haunt me again, tonight.

I've dreamed, and still am, about an angel wearing black, somehow getting back to the angel realm after being exiled. It has woken me up so many times because of the dreams. The exile, who I thought was a science-mad exile, who collected my blood after I had beaten Lilith...had been killing angels to get to Michael! I now know that angel to be, Samael.

The dreams always consists of Samael, dressed in combat, riding towards an army of angels dressed in white and silver armour on a black horse. The angels would charge and I would always be unable to move. It was hard for me to just stay stationary while he would grin sadistically to me while coating his sword with my blood from vials before running through the army with it. It saddened me and I grieved with them for those that were killed. Through the dreams, it has broadened my knowledge of the true extent of my blood. I knew that it could incapacitate an exile while on earth, but I now know that my blood can kill actual angels if in their realm.

In one of the meetings prior to this with my guides and my angel-makers, I have made my pledge to never intentionally use it on them. Ironically, it used to be me who was wary of their divine being. Their glory used to be a warning for me to be cautious and consciously aware of their presence and their capabilities.

Though they are a bit hesitant to be near me now, my pledge has reminded them that I would never do something so malicious to them. I albeit, admitted that I cared for them even if they were annoying at times.

With my fleeting thoughts I succumbed into slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN: **Sorry for the late update. I got swarmed with the amount of exams that are going to be held on the same week this year and spent some time planning on how to get all excellence, all 100+ points of them. Wish me luck!


	6. Chapter 6

**(****Disclaimer:** I don't own The Violet Eden Chapter, apart from my own characters, all rights belong to Jessica Shirvington.)

**Falling Back: Chapter 6**

The next morning, I woke up before the twins and made us waffles. During the course of my leave away from here, I learnt how to cook and took dancing lessons too. The twins loved coming with me and danced with each other. They said they loved the bonding time it gave them, plus there was no one else with close height to them for them to dance with apart from each other. Sweet right?

As well as taking to cooking, I also have grown in appetite, apparently no one mentioned to me that warriors needed lots of carbs to burn for the strenuous work out you put your body through when battling super enhanced human-like beings, otherwise known as exiles.

I had the radio on and was in a happy mood. I didn't have _that_ dream last night. _Phew_. I walked into the twins room and saw that the twins had smelled the waffles and had woken each other without me needing to. I greeted them good morning and they did their routine of hugging me from either side and kissing me on the each cheek. The waffles were in the warming drawer of the oven, so I had plenty of time to help them clean their bed.

Them sharing one room and bed, I help them straighten the sheet before they took a side of the blanket together with me parallel before arranging the blanket on top together. It was a routine we picked up after their second birthday. They felt grown up and with angelic parts to their soul, their minds grew at a fast rate, which resulted them wanting to take responsibility of something instead of me doing everything for them. With their small stature they soon realized that they could only dress up by themselves and get ready, but not make a bed together only, so decided they would at least help me do it. It was terribly sweet and I was glad to know that the way I raised them was at the bare minimum, good.

"Mummy, can we go see Aunt Steph, right after breakfast?" Cedric gave me his doe eyed look and his sister decided to join him in pleading.

I laughed at their expressions and ended up doubled over at their changing expression but stopped. Their arms were crossed and they had one ankle over another while glaring at me.

"What's funny, Mama?" El asked me, and I stood frozen. They looked so much like Lincoln just then, it amazed me how they would be so alike without having to meet him.

They both rushed up to me as I bend down to encircle them in my arms. I felt emotional, _Eden get a grip_! I could feel their worry for me and I felt the need to assure them I was fine. Then I told them that they didn't need to even beg me, I already had set it up. They grinned.

After breakfast, it was already eight. I started speaking to them in Latin while we painted. They took upon themselves my hobble and begun to paint flowers and us as a family. Switching now and then to English when they wanted to know what a word meant, I taught them how to make softer brush strokes, guiding them.

Since they were born, we moved quite frequently for their protection. _You sure it wasn't to hide from someone or some people? _Damn, that voice is back! _It's called your conscience, you know..._ Uhuh. I knew it, I've completely gone crazy.

Latin I found, was one of the ancient languages that the angels and scholars used to encrypt their prophecies and history, when angels co-existed with humans. Technically, it wasn't really co-existing, maybe communicating frequently. When I discovered this, I took it upon myself to learn it as well as Hebrew and a couple of other languages. It worked out well with the photographic memory and all. I didn't even have to bother much about timeframes as I could easily control when I want to go to my place between the veils. It froze time, so now I know why Uri and Nox found it fun to catch me off guard or seemed amused whenever I had stopped my interactions with them to look at the frozen-timed environment.

Once the twins had gained their ability to understand and communicate with me, which was when they were one, they convinced me to teach them. Their excuse? I would easily be able to give them coded messages in case of emergency.

As the time passed us by, it went closer and closer to the time I had set up with Steph. When the twins had had their naps, in the cot set up in the living room, made mahogany too, the phone rang.

El and Ed were still awaking out of their daze so I quickly went to the counter to pick up the phone. Grumpy kids that have just woken up? Big no no, you end up with a migraine. Not fun.

"Hello, this is Violet speaking, how can I help?"

"Hi Vi, wow you became polite!" On the other end, Steph commented with shocked vocal cords. It made me smile.

"Yeah, I became a part-time doctor remember? I sort of need to be polite, bed-side manners and all." Yes, I became a doctor, I used the veil quite a lot before the twins were born. I realized that if I wanted to provide for them, I needed to have a good profession. I also had met a quite large amount of rogue grigori, so decided that I should use my healing abilities to help where I can, and even though it doesn't extend to humans, it gave me a sense of pride to know that I can be great at being a single-mum.

"Oh, yes you've told me. I still don't know how you did it. But I'm proud. Sorry I got off track, I rang because Grif needs help with a situation down town. They need major help. I would come to their aid, because they need a delegator, but this one is out of my depth. Exiles and rogue grigori, Vi. You gotta help them."

"Ok, I'll come by the warehouse in 15 minutes, can you look after the twins while i go on duty?"

"Are you kidding me? I need the bonding time with my niece and nephew! Of course!" She screamed, it almost damaged my hearing, I could feel my ear drums quiver at the high frequency of tone she used. Ouch.

I hung up after saying bye, then drove of with re-energized twins (who jumped up at hearing 'Aunt Steph') before getting the address to meet Griff and handle the problem.

I saw it before I stepped out of the car. Through the gaps of missing boards, rogue grigori were standing, surrounding an abandoned building that were filled to the brim by exiles in the shadows. They must be biding their time. I could see Griff frantically try to get the uncharacterized rogues to retreat before it turned into bloodshed. They didn't listen, their internal instincts told them to annihilate the exiles before they did any harm to the humans and potential Grigori.

Seeing me, Griff stepped out of the fray to join me as I leaned on the hood of my silver car. Griffin walking over, uncovered two other people. Lincoln and Rebecca.

"I'm glad you're here, there are too many exiles and we need you to decrease the danger so that the rogues don't get decimated by them. The only reason why we haven't been seen is because the exiles are too occupied with fighting each other." He ran his hand through his hair. It was comical to see such a collected person unravel when undisciplined rogues are thrown in the mix. "I don't know how to handle this Violet, Lincoln, our usual delegate when it comes to rogues...he didn't help the situation. They completely ignored him."

I gave him a hug and saw Lincoln freeze. "I need you to get everyone out of range when I tell you to. Get them to the base of Peak mountain." I whispered in his ear before I moved to the nearest Grigori.

"Code 1. Tantum." I whispered in who I recognized as Gray, Head of the rogues. He was respected. Too bad I was too. He quickly went off rounding the other rogues. I stepped out of my crouched form before walking back to lean on my car again. Seeing a signalled gesture from Gray, I told Griff to get a move on. He looked confused but saw as one by one, the rogues moved out.

"What did you do? Who are you anyways?!" A shrill voice stopped my reverie of what I'd say to the mass of grigori. "We had it under control, they were about to listen to us and help us kill these exiles!"

"I'd say, 'sure you were', but, Hun, don't kid yourself. Nota bene: Grigori do not kill, we return. Go run before you get hurt or make a fool out of yourself, you alerted attention." Just as I said this exiles surrounded us. I looked back towards Rebecca. "I'm Violet, what I say goes right now. You want to live?Don't cross me." I moved closer to her and the exiles found it amusing enough to halt their attack. Gently whispering like a breeze, so quiet she was the only one who heard it, "By the way, I'm grigori like you are." then winked at her.

She grabbed my arm tight, imbedding her sharp nail, I didn't show her the satisfaction and she glared even more. "I see how you looked at Lincy, he's mine no matter who you are." Ha, if only she knew. By her expression and the worried look on Griff and Linc's faces, she didn't know a thing about me. Figures.

Being outside abandoned buildings did not help my mood. I quickly tore my arm away from her hand before leaping into action returning those who came at me.

One exile who I knew to be a Power, striked at my blind side, it was his fatal mistake as I round-house kicked him, returning him when he touched the ground. He was fast, I was faster. In my peripheral vision, I saw Griff, Linc, and Rebecca in a defensive manoeuvre, covering each others back. Lincoln looked as if he wanted to come to me but couldn't. I think it would be time for me to talk to him, after this.

Having had enough, I called the base of my power and released it. I relished in the warmth of my soul as my angel heritage came to life.

"Enough!" I was commanding them and my power re-stated my desire as I stationed them to their current positions. "One of you, the leader, speak now and tell me what is going on before I return you!"

With Rebecca beaten blue and unconscious, Griff and Linc with scratches and cuts, I decided it was time to show them who was in charge. Who was the real predator in this game between exiles and I.

We faced towards the exile that managed to raise his hand. "What's going on? Samael is coming, we will kill all grigori. Your blood will spill first!" Moving a spare blade, I cut my wrist before aiming it at the exile who spoke. Its aim was true and the exile was no more.

"Griffin, take them away now. Tell Gray; 'sub umbra culminis mei,' he'll know what to do.' Not saying anything, shocked but in awe of how far I had come, Griffin moved downwards._ Strange._

Griffin picked up Rebecca before heading towards Linc's car. Lincoln stood still though. He moved towards me and grasped my hands hanging limp at my sides. "Now that you're back, you won't go anywhere. I'm staying with you." I tried to protest but he hushed me. "Griffin has my keys, you can't complain. We'll talk about your behaviour later on. Let's see if my best student still has what it takes." Winking at me he moved so that he was at my side.

_Rebecca - 0/Violet - 2_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Violet Eden Chapters.

**Falling Back: Chapter 7**

After the departure of Griffin and Rebecca, another exile seemed to be pleased for the perish of his fallen leader. He shouldn't have been happy, I plan to send him back for judgement too.

This exile, grew in stature, and his indigo eyes and black hair seemed to ooze leadership now. He must have been the first exile's subordinate.

Lincoln shifted next to me and I knew through the years we've known each other, he was sizing up each opponent. In other words, which exiles he'll take so that I get the weaker ones. _Right I haven't had my ass handed to me in two years._

So far, Lincoln Griffin, Rebecca and I, had returned forty-eight of the 'naughty' angels and we have sixty more to go. My perspective has let me believe that Lincoln doesn't think we'll survive this unless I can keep the hold I have over the exiles. His changed stance of half his body shifting in front of me proved my theory correct.

With his hand in mine, I wove my powers into him, letting it flow through the crevices of his weak form from the battle I stopped. He should feel more at ease in the start of this battle, now. He looked down to me and gave me a thankful smile. My grasp weakened and he gave me a concerned look.

"Violet, do you have your phone with you?"

"Uhm," I took it out of my back pocket and showed it to him.

"Call for back up. Do you still know the number?"

I was assessing how I'd take out these exiles quickly. I had a four-hour shift at Middle Hall Hospital in two hours time. I decided that I'd go with my second plan. My first would have been to strip them of any angelic features. Fun? Definitely. Most powerless exile turned-humans, end up being psychopaths who'll start screeching like five-year old girls. Amusing. However, it would take a lot of energy; _I'd sleep for days._

"Violet?" Lincoln's worried tone reached my ears.

"Oh, yeah I do. Start returning some of them while I do?" He left to do it, and lo and behold, he started taking down the ones that looked dangerous or who he knew to have caused havoc and death wherever they went, (which was over three-quarters of them) through how much darkness consumed their beings.

Instead of help I called Gray. As always he called me Vi. Not Vi as in V-e but Vi as in V-y. He's a very peculiar person.

"Vi? Where are you? We are all cooped up and..." he didn't get to finish.

"Tell the rogues that a big threat is coming. I was right Gray. Tell Griffin to go back to the warehouse for debriefing? I've got scratches and lacerations, a few contusions. I'm sure that I'll be passed out when I'm done. My hold over these exiles are 'bout to go."

"Okay, okay. What did you want me to say to Griffin again?" Sheepishly, I could imagine him twisting his toes into the ground.

"Tell him to go back to the warehouse for debriefing. Tell him to tell Steph to change my roster too. I'll meet up with you when I can. I need to tie up some loose ends first. You'll need to martial the forces and start training. Get them to the peak of Embracing, I'll let the guides know to give them advice. I gotta go." I hanged up on him before he could start another sentence.

When I looked back at the scene, I knew that my hold had diminished. Exiles slowly regained their manoeuverability and started to attack Lincoln.

Lincoln not noticing the oncoming barrage, I quickly jumped to him. Luckily he was close by, but whether fate wanted to fuck with me (probably) I came just as an exile deeply cut his back. Injuring him badly. That did it.

I may not be able to stop them by power now. That won't stop me from kicking some ass with brute force.

Twirling my silver grigori blades, I grabbed a fallen comrade's blade strapped in the loop of my jeans below my hip, at the nape of my back. Slicing my wrist again, ignoring the pain I went into a frenzy.

Lincoln down from blood loss could only lie there while he tried to fend of the other exiles still trying to get to him. Most had moved towards me. Their prime target. Lucky me.

One thing about exiles? They are never genial beings. They have to be vindictive, crazy idiots, who mostly take form of men than women. _Stupid idiots, they really don't know that it's women who indirectly rule this world._

Somersaulting over one exile as my dagger delivered him his final fatal wound, I switched mid-air into a roundhouse kick before landing into a split-crouch. Puling my leg around in a swift circle, I brought down exiles onto my awaiting blades. Lincoln as I saw behind me, stood watching in awe now. His wound had gradually closed, relieving him of more blood loss. Thank you lord for angelic healing. He jumped in the fray again. Eager to help me. _Another thing to make me fall for him even more. How manly can he get?_

"Trust me, let me fight my own!" It was imperative that I don't have anymore distractions in my fight.

I didn't focus on him until he actually tried to block a blow - meant for me - from an exile. I was fainting a defenseless girl look so that the exile's defenses faltered. Lincoln shattered that well strategized plan. He costed me an injury to my stomach area, not unsimilar to the one Onyx delivered to me years ago.

Flashes of searing pain passed through me, my instinct mode was on I and I carried on fighting. I could feel my blood seeping out of me fast, but there was no time to stop for my power to weld the torn flesh together.

As my blades and Lincoln's slashed through the final two exiles, I saw myself falling. I also saw from my peripheral vision, Lincoln catching me. My vision was consumed by darkness.

When my consciousness arrived, I noticed that I was at Lincoln's place. Precisely his room. There was still that armoir he had when I was here, as well as the photo he took when we went rock-climbing. I was seventeen then. A new photo was there, accompanying the used-to-be lonesome image. It was of Lincoln and I. Not making contact with each other, but enough that it looked intimate. It was at a meeting room balcony at the Grigori Club.

I softly smiled, my emotion welled in me. As my thoughts caught up to me, I realised that I couldn't feel that feeling I had when I shielded my twins. The feeling of a wall of water, warm to the touch at the corner of _that_ corridor was not present at all. That switch wasn't on. I had a bad feeling about this.

Quickly, I leaped up, almost tripping over the fallen blankets that now pooled on the floor. Rushing down the stairs, my frantic eyes darted around the main room and finally rested on the sleeping twins sharing a couch. Everyone seemed to be occupied, talking about something. Everybody apart from Lincoln and Griffin,

Walking into the kitchen, I looked out the window and saw that his car was gone. Phew, both of them weren't here. I relaxed and my posture slouched as I leaned onto the counter top.

A hand rested on my shoulders, the smell of honey went into my senses. I spun around on the balls of my feet. Lincoln stood there, in front of me, a serious expression on his face.

"Looking for me? Is there something you need to tell me?" His rich heavenly voice caressed me.

"Ye-e-ye-yes? I, uh, need my coffee first. Yeah, coffee." I frantically nodded my head like a loopy doll. My articulate mind had evaded me.

So far I really, REALLY, need my coffee fix. Having to handle the matter of re-uniting with my 'ex-boyfriend' and telling him about his kids? I need that coffee now. I gave him the one-minute gesture and moved away from him towards the coffee machine.

"Really Violet? Coffee? Tell me now, I need you to tell me the truth. What Have you tried to hide from me while you were gone?"

With a few more minutes of silence passing between us, I guess he had enough of my trying to completely forget the matter of topic we're on. He grabbed the cup of coffee from my hands and placed it gently on the counter. Eh, it was almost gone anyway. Still, who was he to take coffee away? _You know now that I think about it, coffee is really sexy. It helps you handle mornings where you don't want to get up...what else can you ask for in a man? I'm going crazy. Snap out of it!_

"Who does those kids belong to?" Whispering with an imperative tone, a feeling of once wanting to tell him for his and their benefits, was quickly thrown out the window. _How am I going to explain this?_

Save Linc, Griff and She-Devil? Check.

Tell guides to give advice to their grigori for the upcoming war?

Tell Lincoln about the twins so that in case I die, they'll at least have a parent there for them?

Show that She-Devil that my man is off-limits to her, not me?

Teach the twins how to better control their shields?

All four things, are still to be done, and I still haven't found a way to end Samael. The biggest threat. _Oh Joy. I absolutely love my life!_

"Well?"

Saying it with clear diction but fast speed, "They're-yours." The look on his face would be comical from the outside, From sadness to angel as a bi-polar person would do, His expression however changed to crest-fallen beauty.

"You, you didn't tell me? You left me without taking me with you, and you never thought of telling me I had my own children?! I missed valuable years with them! You..." Tears now brimmed his faded green eyes.

My emotions and thoughts were laid out bare to him. Things I couldn't say but can show to him. It was everything I've felt when I died and came back to a broken him. It had still remained after all that time. Remained untill it had left me broken beyond repair, except his. My vow to my angel-maker, my need to protect... It was all there. He looked into them, searching for answers he desperately needs and desires. Understanding passed through him, and from him to I. Soul-mate bonds whether broken or not, you seem to be able to communicate without words, it comes effortlessly when you know them for a long period.

With feline grace he embraced me in his warmth. He murmured how sorry he was, how disappointed he was. But most of all, how still in-love he was with me, and how he already loved _our_ children. I let my switch off, my heart was shown to him, and finally, where he wasn't there to pick up the pieces, he was now.

Cupping my face in his hands, his lips found mine. My soul yearned for more and he gave it. His power sated what had been left in hunger. I cried in pain as it soothed me. He warmed me to my core. With gentle nothings, he promised that tonight I'd be his again. All I could do, was to hug him some more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: This was a long one guys! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading this, please comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**Falling Back: Chapter 8**

Once the twins woke up, everyone else seemed to start mingling again, coming through the doors and not withholding anything back. Elachaea and Cedric were rubbing their eyes and looking all adorable, by the time I picked myself up and was able to be away from Lincoln's embrace.

"Mummy, I want coffee!" the twins whined at me, it was the norms for us now. I loved coffee and I guess they sort of picked up on the habit too. Knowing that they would have done this, two small miniature cups of coffee were already in kitchen, waiting for them. I saw Spence walking towards it earlier, I don't know whether he took my advice of leaving it or not.

True enough, when we got there, Spencer had already what looked like having finished the second small cup. _Oh dear_.

"Uh, Spence?"

"Yeah, Eden? What's up? Oh hey there little kiddoes, did your mummy ever mention your great uncle, Spence?" He tried to pull off a mucho pose, it didn't work. I would have laughed at him, but I was just getting ready for the inevitable show.

Sitting down on the bench, I grabbed chips from the cupboard and started munching on it.

"Violet? Uh-uh...Vi?" By now, I looked towards where they were, in front of me. As it was an open planned kitchen and living room/lounge/sparring place, everyone that was here; Linc, Steph, Sal...well, pretty much everyone that was here yesterday, apart from Rebecca and Griffin, (I don't know where they were), could see what was happening. El and Ced had cornered him, and blocked Spence's path from leaving the kitchen.

"I told you to leave the two small cups alone. You just didn't listen." I shrugged my shoulders at him. He looked quizzical, still not understanding what was wrong. Apparently, Spence has never, I mean never worked with children, before.

"Listen you big meanie! You are going to make us both another cup of coffee in the washed wittle cups of ours. Next time..." El squinted at him with her hands on her hips. Her green orbs were shining in anger.

"Don't drink our coffee, Uncle Spence. Those cups were small, meant for our wittle hands. See?" Cedric finished his sister's sentence. In a gentler manner. I'm so proud that at least he's like Lincoln and not too brash. As if to show proof of how it all fit and made sense, Cedric thrusted his hands in front of him.

Elachaea however was still mad. She peered up into Spence's face and ordered him to bend down with gesture. Spence followed through after he refused and her punching him in the thigh. His agony made me laugh and smile quietly in the background. I never noticed it, but Lincoln had moved behind the counter I was sitting on and enveloped my waist. Looking at the side of his face, he too had an amused smile plastered.

"Vi-vi-olet! These are your children, get them away from me!" Spence harshly whispered this out to me, too bad for him I just gave him a what-do-you-know look. "Damn it! They're scaring me!"

Everyone behind us laughed, hearing this. Zoe the loudest. Of course she'd get a kick out of this. She told me that he pranked her good the other day.

"Uncle Spence, you just swwore! That's two cups of coffees and bwiscuits now." Cedric said this calmly but with a little indignation present in his voice. El now felt satisfied but wanted to make sure that Spence knew to leave their coffees alone, in the future.

Tugging the collar of his shirt, El got up into Spence's face and began to lecture him, in a menacing voice that was not unlike mine. "Cough, cough, next time Uncle Spence, what do you do when you see our wittle cups of coffees?" Smiling sweetly at him, everyone leaned into the kitchen. All of them had moved closer at some point.

"Leave them alone?" guess who squeaked out that answer?

No laughter was heard, I guess everybody wanted to actually hear this with no interference.

"Exactly! Who's the gwown up?" El smiled at him patting his cheek. "Next time, my bwother and I are going to hit you harder than this, if our coffees are gwone. Okay?"

"Than this?" As he said this, El and Ced went past him to get to me, but not without giving a punch to Spence's arm.

"Chop, chop, Uncle Spence. I want my coffee!" Cedric hollered to behind him.

Lifting the two on my hips, after I jumped down from the bench, I gave each of the a proud smile and a wink. Forgetting that Lincoln was there, just a meter away, it surprised me when the twins reached out to him and beamed with a 'Daddy!'

"Hmm?" Lincoln grinned at them, and they grinned equally back. Passing them both to him, I went around the island to get to where the three of them were.

Steph, Sal and Zoe, having heard the exchange, quirked their eyebrows at me. I gave them a smile in reply. Sal had to force the two girls away from us as they were squealing with glee. Looking around, I saw that Spence was trying to redeem himself, by teaching Claire some sparring moves. It didn't work too well. It seemed that she had taken a few pointers from either Grif or Linc. She nailed him with a blind sided, triple movement twist, that got Spence sprawled on the mat, tripping over her feet.I expected for the twins to yell out something at the sight. When turning around, however, what I just saw made my heart melt.

Lincoln had each of their faces nuzzling into each side of his cheeks. He held them close to his body, like they were the most precious thing he has ever held. He whispered something to them. From my vantage point, I clearly heard him say how we were going to be a family now. How he loved them, and that he has a surprise in store for them.

I could picture, in my mind, our future. Maybe we'll make that cabin in the Brooklyn woods to be our summer holiday home. Linc and I would sit in our rocking chairs, or share one, while watching our kids run around and play. The image was shattered, when I remembered the threat. I'll tell him tomorrow, right now? I just want to enjoy the moment.

Opening the door, we stepped into our apartment. There was not enough space in the warehouse for the twins. Linc decided it'd be best if we moved into the apartment, while he gets more rooms built. He said I could start incorporating my designs, like I have in the apartment - once he saw it. He loved how simple it was.

"We'll definitely get those custom Fenton-Wellington doors." He whispered into my ear.

Laughing, I asked him how he knew.

"I just know you!"

The rest of the night, we had to force the twins to go to bed. But not before they got Lincoln to promise them that he wouldn't leave. He promised them. They smiled with content as we both kissed them each on their foreheads.

As midnight hour, was almost struck by the hour hand...we exchanged 'I love you's'. Stripped of clothes, not rendered by any obstacles, our lips met and desire coursed through. Power surged and joined as one, as we were enveloped in an array of colours, that was our souls. The depth of raw emotions were there. He kept to his promise, and it was a wild night. The walls, sound-proofed, held at bay my screams of ecstasy from ears awake. Our hands clasped to each other, a searing kiss burned through our bodies. My identity was re-found. Refined better to reveal the me that was hidden and drowned by the pain of a soul shattering. As we cuddled after the aftermath, something glowed with an incandescent light, so bright it was pathway reconnected, and for a brief moment, we were transported into the angel realm where the angels smiled at us. Lilies strewn in a field, the ocean in the backdrop as the sun shone high. Doing peculiar and yet beautiful intricate designs in the air in front of them, Michael took the lead as he then gently pushed the force they were creating into Linc and I. A heated burn, yet not painful, was felt on my left ring finger. Looking down, I saw the same grigori design made as a wedding tattoo ring. I'm guessing this is an angel ceremony?

"May you live long lives holding our lineage. We are with you always. A once in a lifetime ritual for a human, never been done since the time that man was made mortal. Let your hearts show you the truths. Let your powers shine. Rely on each other, believe in who the two of you are..." Michael's voice faded as we were back on our own plane.

The bond we felt reconnected earlier, bursts to life once again. Talking to catch up with what we both missed from each other's lives, we didn't get much sleep before the twins woke up and asked for a family breakfast.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I hope that was satisfactory, I'm not very good at writing the intimate moments, as you can tell. Sorry of not updating earlier, school work took a bit out of my time, so did a writer's block. Don't you just hate those? Any who, keep reading please, and review! I'd love to know what you think of this story. I promise to have more drama filled in here, but I want to add in some family moments too. Anyone want to guess who the drama filler will be? Put it in your review if you want, and I might just give you a sneak peak!


End file.
